Jaki the Coyote
"Sure, I punch like a girl; but at least I don't punch like you." : - Jaki when someone insults her strength Jaki is a Mobian coyote from the year 3237. She prefers the name Jaki to her real name due to the fact that she thinks it sounds plain and boring. She is skilled in many offensive and defensive fighting techniques due to her mother making her take training courses. She also happens to be quite strong, being able to break 3-inch-thick tempered oak boards with a high kick. She's very headstrong and doesn't like not knowing what's going on. She can tend to be clingy with people she cares about due to abandonment issues and is very suspicious of new people, often questioning their motives both verbally and in her mind.Though she tries to keep a level head in most situations, she may succumb to panic. Bio Early Life Jaki was born on August 26, 3222 to David and Abigail Phillips in a hospital near Furville. Her father left when she was young after her mother discovered that he was a wanted thief. Throughout her childhood, she would often play with the other village kids, such as Ferris the Hedgehog, Otto the Ferret, and Skip the Sloth. Her mother was often away for work, so most of the time she stayed with some of the other kids' families or in a tree house made in a large elm by her home. Her mother made her take many self defense classes to sure she could defend herself against would-be attackers such as wild Mobini or bandits. Revelation Years later when Jaki was taking a walk with her mother in the woods, they were jumped by some thieves. Jaki easily fought them off until she yanked the mask wrap off one of their faces. What she saw made her stop in her tracks and her mother gasp. The thief was a coyote with a blind eye with an ugly scar over it. But what really got her attention was that his good eye and hair were the same color as hers. While she stood there the thief grabbed a knife from his belt, hit her in the jaw with the pommel, and ran off into the woods. After overcoming the initial shock Jaki got up and followed the thief. Her mother called after her but she paid no heed. The thief noticed her following and ran faster. He wasn't looking where he was going and ended up tripping on a rock, dropping his knife in the process. As he started to get up Jaki tackled him and pinned him to the ground. She let loose a stream of angry questions right before her mother pulled her off and held her back as the thief hesitated and ran deeper into the woods. After her mother let go of her she turned towards her and angrily demanded to know why she let the thief go. Her mother said that it was a long story and that she'd tell her when they got home. Reunion After some explaining Jaki learned that the thief in the woods was her father. After her mother left for her next work trip Jaki started wandering around the woods in different outfits trying to catch her father's attention. After about a week she succeeded, letting him and his band ambush her before felling them all but her father. She'd brought length of rope, so after she tacked him she quickly tied his feet together. When he drew his knife she kicked it away into the shrubbery. She then proceeded to ask him many questions, such as why he'd left her and her mother. Hanging his head in defeat, he told her that when she was a baby police had come to Furville searching for him, how her mother found out his secret, and that he'd left to keep her and her mother safe. Jaki let his words sink in, and eventually untied him. Before he could stand up she dashed over to him and embraced him, crying into his chest. Unsure of what exactly to do he just stroked her hair. They sat like that for hours, until it got dark and she fell asleep in his lap. When she awoke she was in her tree house. She though all of the events of the night before were a dream. That is, until she saw the familiar knife embedded into the wall with a note- Jane I know you don't really know that much about me, and I don't know much about you, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You've grown up to be such a brave and beautiful girl. I'm sorry that I couldn't be around for you and your mother. I didn't want either of you to be hurt because of me. Not a day goes by that I don't regret my past. I wish that there was something, ANYTHING I could do for you two. If you or Abigail want to see me after all of these years, there's a river due north of Furville. Near there is an encampment in a clearing by some boulders. If anyone asks, say "Slash" sent you. I hope you can forgive me for being gone your whole life. DavDad Strange Happenings About a year later while Jaki was running an errand in Town Square when two Mobians she'd never seen before, a mink and a Mudi, rushed to her. They asked what year it was, and with a bit of confusion told them the current year;3237. Upon hearing this the strangers passed out. Not knowing what to do, she just slung each of them over her shoulders and, with great effort, carried them to and into her tree house. As they came to she observed them; they seemed REALLY confused. After they noticed her she started asking them questions about who they were and where they came from. Each question received a painfully cryptic answer. She was suspicious about these two, but she figured that the best way to find the answers she was looking for would be to make them trust her, so she introduced herself. Alternate Zone Counterparts Jane the Coyote Jane is Jaki's counterpart from Moebius. She is snobby, selfish, privileged, and overall probably the biggest prep you'll ever meet. She's Jaki's main rival though she could really care less; she KNOWS she's better in every way imaginable. She grew up wealthy in a well-to-do family in Moebius's eqiuivilant of Mobotropolis. She thinks she's the greatest thing since Mobians evolved, but she's really just a spoiled brat. Jannette the Wayward Jannette is Jaki's counterpart from the Medieval Zone. She is a renegade who is the wayward daughter of the innkeeper, Alexandra. She used to live near Camelot Castle until King Arthur started enslaving his subjects. After her mother was captured she bean a one-woman war on the corrupt king. Jaki the Coyote (Sonic BOOM) History of character is unknown Jaki the Coyote (SFCW) The incarnation of Jaki that appears in many events on the Wiki so as to not mess with Mobius Prime Jaki's storyline. Her appearance and abilities are identical to Mobius Prime Jaki. Gallery Jaki.png|A thumbnail of Jaki's first design Jaki1.png|Jaki's second design Jaki2.png|Jaki's third design Jaki the Coyote.png|Jaki's current design Thing.png|Jaki disapproves of oversexualized Sonic fan characters Jaki (Re)Color Scheme.png|A posible color alteration Kid Jaki.png|Jaki as a kid JXJ 5-EVUH.png|Obvs the Best Ship Adult Jaki.png|Jaki at the age of twenty-seven after having spent over three years training in the Dragon Kingdom What's dynamacy.png|Adult! Jaki by SigmaAlphaThree Trivia *While proficient at many combat techniques, Jaki's specialty is kickboxing. *Jaki has a Brooklyn accent. It is unknown where were she picked this up as nobody where she lives has this. *Her original name was Jaki-Jane. This was later changed for reasons explained here. Author's Notes *Most of her backstory was written on the fly with some help from Emeraldgreeny. *Her mother is NOT a prostitute or anything like that. I know it SOUNDS like that, but I promise she's got some other kind of job that keeps her away from home. Category:Coyotes Category:Females Category:Good Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Anthros Category:Mammals Category:Canines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog